It's Coming Around
by Selene69
Summary: It's the worst fight they've ever had, and it may be the last... VxR **COMEPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie hurt. His back hurt, his neck hurt and his legs hurt. He just plan hurt! Fighting villains was definitely Virgil's thing. Richie got knocked around a lot more then Virgil did. He was always taken out first and then Virgil saved him. It was ridiculous at this point. Not that it was a bad thing to be rescued, but Richie wished it happened less often.

A _lot_ less often.

He could feel Aquamaria's hold still, and it felt nasty. She may have been human at one point, but now she was more like a gel, a condensed water. He could feel her slick body all over him. It made him feel really sick. Then Virgil's hand brushed his shoulder, "Rich? You okay man?" Richie ignored him and shook out his hair as he pull off that stupid helmet! He was so close to just making a visor instead of the damn helmet. Virgil touched his shoulder again, annoying the genius.

"No! I am not _okay_! I'm hurting everywhere, I'm covered in Maria goo and I swear there's a bruise on my back! I AM NOT _OKAY_!" the great Static Shock cowered back from his friend of twelve years, his partner of two year and his_**partner**_ of four months. Richie had snapped five times in their whole existence.

The first was when some bully in pre-school took his favorite book. Virgil could still hear Richie screaming when he thought back on that day. He was sure that bully had stopped his book-stealing ways after that. The second was worse… Richie had had a brother. An older one with red hair and blue eyes. The guy had been Richie's idol, until he'd died in a car wreck. Richie had cut down everyone who talked to him or looked at him. Nine year-old Richie had made three teacher's cry, two of them were male. The third had been their first big fight. They had been older at this point. Thirteen, if memory served, and Richie had discovered his sexuality. He'd also made-out with Francis. Virgil had never been more jealous. The fight had been quick, but Virgil had never seen Richie cry that much. The fourth had been the small spat they'd had before Richie became Push. That had been a smaller snap, but it was still on the list of five. The final time had been right then. Virgil could never guess when Richie would snap or what could set him off. It seemed random until he told you the reason.

Almost nothing could set Richie off, something was bothering him. Virgil just had to get it out of him. Virgil slid up behind his boyfriend and nuzzled his neck lightly, "Rich… what's wrong?" Richie spun around and pushed Virgil away.

"I'm sore! Did you not listen to me! You'd think they'd just attack you, loose and be done with it, but NO! They have to shoot me down first! How many bruises do you have!?" Virgil blinked. Richie had bruises? Since when? He'd never seen any. Then again, he'd never seen Richie naked. Virgil ran his hand through his hair.

"Um… none?"

"EXACTLY! None! Because you don't hit the pavement like I do! You've never had Hotstreak hold you down! Or Talon drop you! Has Shiv ever caught you with those hands of his!? No, because you would have flinched!" Virgil had, Richie just didn't want to see it, "I've gotten his whole arsenal! Do you know how many video games that guy knows!? More that ME! ME! It's sick!" Richie stormed into the fixed up bathroom for a shower. Virgil groaned and rubbed his neck.

Sometimes Richie would calm down on his own and be happy and cheerful in a few minuets. Other times he'd hold on to that rage and annoyance for days. You could never tell. Richie was odd like that. If he told you, then he was calm, if he didn't… well, not even Sharon on PMS scared Virgil that much. Richie could make Ebon sit in a corner when he was mad. Hell, he'd put Hotstreak in his with that temper. Richie was not a nice person when angered, riled, or… sad…

Virgil's eyes snapped open, he hadn't felt them close. Richie was sad. He wasn't mad, he was bothered by something and on the verge of crying. That was the only explanation. That's why he'd stormed off, he didn't want to be seen crying.

Virgil ran to the bathroom. The door was cracked and the shower running. Virgil could hear the light sobs and stepped in without much restraint. Richie's lack of clothing went unnoticed as Virgil slid his arms around the other boy. Richie fought for a moment, but quickly stopped and turned into Virgil, his face buried in the other's chest. Virgil held the other close.

"Rich?"

A muffled noise came from the blonde. Virgil pulled back, "Don't go." Virgil felt a cold burst at the base of his spine and it ran to his heart. _Please don't let him know_, "Don't go with the League…please?" Virgil gave a soft smile and pulled Richie closer.

"Come with me?" he could feel Richie tense, "Come with me and then I won't be leaving." Richie let out a growl and pushed Virgil away.

"No."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I only post one disclaimer. That would be on my first chapter. I hope all the readers enjoy this chapter. Thank you. (bow)

* * *

Sparks danced over glove covered finger tips, and black eyes watched the purple embers sway as if to comfort him. Why had it been this way? He didn't see a point in Richie being mad at him. They'd both seen it coming. Hadn't Batman said that he would be part of the League when he was older? Richie could have come, he could have been part of the League! It's not as if anyone was smarter then Richie. The guy was smarter then Brainiack!

"SPARKY!" Virgil jumped and looked up into dark green eyes, "Bats wants ya." Hotstreak, he'd gone from good to bad in two years. He was one of the reckless heroes. He'd take down his appoint no matter the cost and he never failed his missions. Hotstreak ruffled his hair, "Stop thinking about it. He's not gonna join, V." Virgil glared at the boy.

"This isn't up for discussion! Hell, your still moping over Teresa!" Hotstreak flinched back slightly and looked at his feet.

The red head sighed, "She isn't a hero, or a metahuman. She gave all that up to be normal. Not that it bothers me. I liked the feathers, and I like her now, but I want her to be happy." he paused to find his point, "She can't be up here. It was my choice to leave, and it was her choice to let me. Richie could have come with you, but he didn't. Support him in that, let him see what it's like to be without you." Hotstreak walked towards the training rooms, probably for a session with Superman.

Virgil ruffled his hair and walked off to find Batman. Who knew what the Dark Knight was going to yell at him about now.

* * *

_Tap… tap… tap… tap._

Richie stared at his test bordly. They were forcing him to take an IQ test to make sure he was really smart enough to be part of the government tech program. It was called Siren, and the tech was meant to be new and unique. Right up Richie's ally. The other nine geniuses were still taking the test. Richie's was complete. He hadn't needed the small work book they'd given him, and it was now filled with small blue prints for a new shock box, a lighter weight static board and a new uniform for Virgil that kept him warmer in the cold and cooler in the heat.

A finger tapped his shoulder, "Mr. Foley, is there a problem?" Richie shook his head and handed his test to the proctor. The man went into shock. He flipped through the test with a ruffle of surprise. Richie finished a small sketch of Virgil's new mask and tucked the book into his portfolio. The proctor tapped his shoulder again, "You may leave, Mr. Foley. Your results will be mailed to you along with any other information you may need." Richie nodded and grabbed his bag, quickly leaving the room. He had just finished checking his messages when he ran into someone.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" he looked up into fake green eyes, "Oh. It's one of you."

The man put a hand on Richie's shoulder, "Static hasn't been himself since your fight. He's lacking the luster that attracted the League to him." Richie snarled.

"So what? If he's not attractive anymore, send him back and get it over with. I'm not his wife or his mom. Why do I care?" the Green Lantern crossed his arms.

"Richie. Static is suffering. He's losing weight, he won't sleep and the worst is that his body is barely healing at all from one battle to the next." Richie didn't flinch or move, "At this rate, he's going to die." this got the reaction Green Lantern was waiting for. Richie's head shot up in shock. His brown eyes glazed with fear and the worry burning on his tongue.

Then he steeled over. His eyes became cold and the worry died, "So what? He left me. Not the other way around. I never wanted to be apart of the Justice League. If he'd really wanted me, he would have stayed." Richie slid his phone into his pocket and began to walk away when he noticed red hair and a familiar smirk. Richie back away from Hotstreak, his eyes wide with fear.

Hotstreak sighed and pulled something out of his pocket, "Ya know, if Ebon had ever found out that you were Gear he would have killed you? Just to spite Hawkins. We all knew you two were knocking boots. Not that hard to figure out. Ebon just didn't know your identities like I did." the manila folder slid out of one of Hotstreak's huge pockets smoothly. He held it out to Richie, "I don't know what it'll take for you to at least go see him, but this is all I've got."

Richie pretended to be uninterested as he opened the folder and began to look through the pictures. They weren't of Virgil, they were of a little girl. Her hair was black with long streaks of red and blonde. Her eyes were dark, dark green and her smile was infectious. Richie smiled until he got to the last picture. The little girl was being held by a man with red hair and blonde streaks while a woman with black hair and closed eyes kissed his cheek. They were both smiling happily. Richie glared at Hotstreak, "And I'm getting to see these why?"

"That's my baby girl. She's four years old, a temper like a cat dipped in water, and she's got the prettiest voice on earth. We named her Muse. She suites it well. And if you can't tell because the feathers are missing, that's Teresa." Richie stared at the picture in surprise. Hotstreak took the pictures and folder back, "Teresa was pissed too, but she let it go after she realized that I was going to spend every free second with them. Sparky would have done the same for you. I've been there for every birthday, her first step, her first word and long enough to know I'm getting a son in seven more months. Sadly I'm also there for her cravings."

Richie shifted nervously, "What does this have to do with me?" Green Lantern put a hand on Richie's shoulder.

"Richie, Virgil didn't just up and leave you, you had to have known." Richie snorted, "If he hid it from you, then maybe he wasn't planning on taking the offer." Hotstreak began to walk away and Green Lantern followed. Richie turned away and noticed one picture had been left behind. It was upside down and Hotstreak's hand writing was upside down. He turned the picture so the writing was the right way.

_I know you probably don't care, but he still loves you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone sulk like this. Just call him at the very least. 000-000-0000_

Richie turned the picture over and his breathing stopped. It looked like Virgil, but he was skinnier and the beautiful coffee of his skin was almost white. He looked sick and in pain. Richie noticed he was staring at an old photo that was sitting next to the empty mug by his arms. This wasn't his Virgil. Not the one with muscles of steel and a clean smooth complexion.

Richie pulled his phone from his pocket and slowly dialed the number on the back.

* * *

a/n: lots of drama. I hope you all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I had fun with this chapter. I actually was unsure about this part, but I'm sure it'll go over well. Please Enjoy. *bow*

* * *

Virgil lay back on the love seat in his room when the stupid ball of energy known as Robin sat on his legs, "Come on, Virgil, run a simulation with me." Virgil figured that if he ignored him the ball of energy would vanish, "Not this time, V." Virgil felt his heart clench. Hotstreak calling him V was one thing, people who didn't know how to use it made his heart ach and Richie's farewell come back to mind. Robin's voice became softer, "Virgil."

The African-American hero opened his eyes when Dick's weigh lifted off his legs. The blue eyes of the other hero stared down into his brown ones as the bird-boy straddled him. Virgil slid his fingers into the lengthening black hair, "What do you really want, Dick?" the younger boy blushed and leaned down to push his lips to Virgil's. The male in Virgil cried in joy as Dick settled their hips together, the loyalty in Virgil screamed at him that his love for Richie was more important then getting laid.

Robin opened his mouth and Virgil took the bait. He dipped his tongue into Dick's mouth and mapped his way around out slowly, trying to distract himself. Robin moved them so the Virgil was over him and between his legs. The door slid open, "Hey, Sparky. You got…that…report done…yet?" Virgil's head shot up and brown met disappointed green. Virgil backed off Dick and grabbed the printed papers on the coffee table. Standing, Virgil walked to Hotstreak and handed over the report. Hotstreak pulled him into the hall and closed the door. Dick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms after sitting up. Hotstreak slammed Virgil into the wall of the hallway, "What the FUCK are you thinking Hawkins!? I though Richie was all you needed!" Virgil threw of Hotstreak and glared at him.

"Excuse me for finally getting over it and wanting some affection! I can't be celibate forever until he decides that I'm worth a small risk! Excuse me FOR DOING WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TELLING ME TO DO FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS!" Hotstreak flinched. He hadn't expected Virgil to ever move on, or for Grayson to go for guys. He'd always thought that Virgil would finally just go and sweep the blonde off his feet, then again, nothing goes how it does in the movies.

Hotstreak sighed, "I just meant that you shouldn't have centered him in your life like that. You have responsibilities to the League and to the people you protect. He's not the world, V, just a small part of it made for you." Virgil shoved Hotstreak away from him.

"Get the fuck away and don't come near me again." Hotstreak snarled and grabbed Virgil by the collar.

The green eyed metahuman held up a sleek blue phone, "See this? This has an incredibly unique phone number that only one person in the world knows. Only one person can call this phone. I bought this phone for you, and if you don't believe me, believe the message."

Virgil stared at the phone a soft voice came through, "V… Virgil… I'm sorry, so sorry…just…pick up, please pick up, I'm sorry." the person on the other end hung up and before Virgil could speak another message came through, this one is a slightly braver tone, "I don't see why the fuck he gave me this number if it doesn't work! Look, Virgil, if this is your phone just pick up already or call me. I'd rather be playing phone tag then not hearing from you. My number is the same as always. I never changed it." there was a long pause, "Oh, and Virgil… Sharon and Adam have a kid now. Deon. He'll be a year in three months on the fourth. The party's at their new place. It starts at two. See you there." Virgil stared at the phone in shock.

He'd known about his nephew, the birthday was fuzzy, but he knew where Sharon and Adam lived. It was a small house in the suburbs of Dakota. Virgil snatched the phone from Hotstreak and calmly dialed Richie's number. It was easily remembered because it was Richie's birthday. Virgil shooed Hotstreak away and opened the door to his room. Hotstreak laughed when Dick was thrown out and the door slammed shut.

"You struck out." Dick glared at Hotstreak and put his hands on his hips.

"And whose fault is that?! At least I was helping, your just making a bad thing worse!" or so it seemed until a loud whoop of joy was heard in the room of Static Shock.

Hotstreak smirked and put his hand on Richard's shoulder, "You were saying? I think he's quite happy. You see Dick, Richie, who shares your name, isn't just in Virgil's jack-off fantasies, he's in his dreams too." Hotstreak walked away as if nothing had happened and as if he didn't know a thing. Though he did pick the name Siren, but that was just for fun.

* * *

a/n: Hehe...yah...Richard Grayson aka Robin is gay and has a thing for Virgil. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading. *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a really long chapter. Longer then I expected. Well, this is the Christmas Update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. What's to come? Only the author knows. Please enjoy. *bow*

* * *

Richie groaned as his phone rang in that annoying way that told him it was one he needed to pick up. Backpack bleeped happily when a beloved voice spoke, "Richie?" the blonde was awake in an instant.

"Virgil."

The silence was deafening until Backpack beeped again, this time to bring both males back to reality, "Richie… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just… I wasn't sure if I was going to take the offer." Richie smiled faintly, but didn't speak, "I wanted to tell you, not have you find out." Richie glanced at his clock before tapping Backpack to reveal his schedule.

"It is two in the morning, far to early for me to be mad or understand why your apologizing. Look, I have a free space from two to seven tomorrow, meet me for coffee and possibly a walk. I have someone I want you to meet and I have a small present for my favorite super hero." Virgil paused for a moment before making a noise in agreement, "Remember that shop that Frieda and Daisy always tried to get us to go in?" Virgil made another agreement, "There's a coffee shop next to it. Be there by two. I might be a little late, but nothing to bad."

Virgil swallowed and let out a shaking breath, "Rich… I'm sorry." Richie squeezed the bridge of his nose, "I want you back."

"We'll talk tomorrow. I've got a lot of work and very little time to sleep." Virgil made a sound of agreement and Richie hung up the phone. The blond laid back and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hotstreak rested back on the green coach that Teresa had picked out. She smiled at him and the child in his lap, "She missed her Daddy." Hotstreak chuckled and lifted his little girl into his arms to put her to bed, "I missed you, Stone." he shuttered lightly. Only she called him that. It was the last name she had taken, but she hated his childish aliases and he refused to be called by his first or middle name. Stone was all that was left and she found that she liked calling him that. Hotstreak laid his little girl in her bed before tucking her in and tucking her stuffed Phoenix under her chin.

"I've been busy… Virgil was getting worse." Teresa slid her arms around his waist and smiled at their sleeping daughter.

"I know. I'm not mad, I just missed you. Muse has missed you more. It's been three weeks since she's seen you last. Is Virgil really worth the trouble?" Stone smiled as he turned to face his wife. Teresa smiled faintly and slid her arms around his neck, "Is he?" Hotstreak pressed their foreheads together.

"Resa, how much has Static, Virgil, done for us? How many times has he saved my skin for Muse's sake and yours?"

Teresa giggled and pulled her husband towards their room, "Your right, but I'll need more convincing." both ex-breed members enjoyed their night while the rest of the world rested away from the romance of the young parents.

* * *

Virgil was nervous. Really nervous and scared and worried and… god he didn't know. This was the first time they'd see each other in two years. Ages for Virgil, but not long for others. Richie had been so angry that day, it had broken Virgil to pieces at Richie's tone.

"_I love you, Virg, but this isn't going to work. I do have to ask: why do we love… if we know loosing it is going to hurt like this. Goodbye, Virgil."_

Virgil knew that Richie loved him, but what if this meeting was just for Richie to eat him out more about actually taking the offer? Virgil bit his lip, "Can I get you more coffee?" Virgil blinked and looked up at waitress who had brought him his first order of coffee, "Coffee?"

"Oh! Oh, no, thank you. I'm still working on this cup." the girl smiled and set down a fruit filled pastry in front of him, "I didn't-"

"I know. Jack's wild-berry strudel makes everything better. Just eat it." Virgil looked the girl over again. Her brown hair fell to her waist in a slightly wavy sheet, her bangs were feathered around her face to create a frame of innocents. Great green eyes smiled at him from under thick, long lashes that would make any model jealous. She looked stunning in the café's tight black tee and black slacks; the black apron took away from nothing. She looked much like an angel, but something was different about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Thank you."

The girl laughed softly, "You have that heartbroken look, did your wife file for a divorce?" Virgil glanced down and the girl gasped, "Oh god! I'm so sorry! Boo is always telling me I need to keep my mouth shut. I didn't mean-"

"I meeting my ex for lunch. We're suppose to talk about why he left me." the girl sat down and smiled at him, "What?"

She laughed lightly, "A friend of mine, she was seeing this guy and was head over heels for him. She got a job offer in NYC, and she took it without asking him if it was okay, she didn't even tell him. What he found out he broke up with her. She called me and asked what she'd done wrong. So I asked her why she would fall in love is she would only get hurt. She couldn't answer me." Virgil watched this girls soft pink lips move, "I told her that we love to know we aren't alone. We put our whole hearts into one person because I think they will always be there."

"That's a nice way to see it."

"True love will always be there. Even when the world goes dark and we seemingly have nothing left, those we truly love will always be there to remind us that we aren't alone. I know that much." Virgil raised an eyebrow, "If he's truly the one, he'll get it and take you back, if he's not, I know a drop dead sexy blonde whose been single way to long. He's a bit of a space case and way to smart, but he's always there, even if he hates you." Virgil laughed and sipped his coffee.

"So, do you always give advise to random people?" the girl smiled and traced a heart on the back of Virgil's hand.

"No. Just people who hold a very precious heart in their hands. Especially a heart that has already suffered to much." Virgil felt something pull him to this girl, but he couldn't name her, "Richie is really lucky to have someone like you." Virgil's heart stopped.

"Amy?" the girl smiled and wandered off to help other customers. He knew Amy Cross very well. After the second Bang she'd taken on the name Lilith, the mother of demons. The girl could get into your head and see your deepest fears like she was looking at a word on a page. She had run with another girl who called her self Apparition; that girl could make those fears real. They had been a team that even Ebon didn't mess with. Amy had had enough after Apparition had turned Ebon, Gear and Static into frightened children. She'd been sick of hurting people, especially those who had been so kind to her.

"She's grown up, hasn't she." Virgil turned to see Richie smiling at the brunette girl.

"Yah, she's grown up to be a real looker. I'm shocked that she's got a Boo."

Richie took his seat and cocked his head lightly, "Well, the bigger surprise is who her boy toy is." Virgil blinked, unsure if he wanted the answer. Richie chuckled, "Don't look so scared. Ebon grew fond of her, cleaned up his act and everything for her. They… they look good together. He ever took the cure." Virgil smiled faintly and looked into his coffee.

"Richie… I… I meant to tell you. I was gonna go to college with you and then take the offer. I wanted to have a few years with you before I went to be the big hero." Richie sighed and watched as two little boys raced down the street and grabbed onto the light post shouting about who had won the race. It was a bit of a cliché, but Richie remembered that he and Virgil had done that a million times, even in their late teens. They were boys, so no one cared.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, "Virg, I'm not here for an explanation. I know that I over reacted and that it was stupid of me to act like that. I was hurt, scared and… worried." Virgil blinked, "We'd made so many promises, I though you'd made them to humor me, to make me stay with you. Hell, most of the time I couldn't understand why you liked me, Virgil. You weren't gay, bi curious maybe, but not gay. I was a one in a million chance for you. There were girls that were by far better to look at and I always felt you would leave me.

"That letter just made it worse. What I saw it, hidden in your Static jacket no less, I thought you were just going to leave me. I left you first. I can't tell you how happy Dad was, he practically cheered when I came home and told Mom. He just patted my back and told me it was for the best. So I choose to believe him." Virgil moved to talk, but Richie held up a hand, "I was hurt, and angry. I wanted to forget how much I loved you so I choose to believe him. I wanted to believe it was just a stupid phase."

Virgil shook his head, "Rich… you know I don't say anything unless I mean it. When I told you I loved you, I meant-"

"You meant every word. I know."

"Then why doubt me!?" Richie didn't speak, "If you knew that meant it, but you still thought I was just using you!?" the blonde stood up and motioned Virgil to follow. The great hero followed like a lost puppy, scared to hear what Richie was going to say to him. It was summer, and the air was warm, but not ridiculously so. Virgil loved summers in Dakota, they were the perfect time of year, he'd wanted to take Richie out to the country before college and propose. That had ended after their fight with Hotstreak and Ebon.

Richie stopped by a bridge that was hidden by trees and traveled twenty feet across the small river that ran through Dakota, "Do you know what this place is?" Virgil shook his head. Richie grabbed his hand and lead him to the middle of the bridge, "It's twenty feet deep and it's a strait drop to the rocky bottom… if you jump from right here." the hero watched his ex carefully, "I knew about the letter for two weeks before I blew up. The last two days of the first week were spent planning my suicide." Virgil felt his throat constrict.

Richie couldn't speak before Virgil pulled him close and held him tight; Virgil embraced the only person keeping him sane. Richie returned the tight embrace and nuzzled into Virgil's neck. At nineteen they had discovered Richie would be shorter then Virgil, and Richie had put it to good use those four months they'd been together. Virgil twisted his hand into Richie's hair, "Slicked back doesn't suite you." Richie laughed and snuggled closer.

"Job shit. We're kinda working together… the Justice League and I, I mean."

"What?"

"The Siren program. I'm one of the scientists that the League hired to build new tech for them. It's partially government controlled so we end up making things that are for Earth as well." Richie pulled away from the intimate hug and rested against the rail of the bridge. Virgil wanted nothing more then to pull Richie back into his arms, "I didn't know what it was for until I was told where the final meeting would be. I'm one of nine scientists and I'm the smartest, even with their IQ's combined don't match me."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Richie laughed. It was like they were teenagers again. He could remember Virgil taking him to the old city square for their first date, it had been before Quake had made a new river run through Dakota, it seemed like all the city was lit up just for their date. Virgil had taken him flying later, something Richie hadn't expected, and showed him the town from clear skies. Dakota was a gem compared to the cities around it.

Richie leaned back on the rail and scanned Virgil. The boy he'd fallen for was now a man. His jaw was square and strong, all of his muscles developed to the perfect mass, he was now a head taller then Richie, and his dreads had gotten longer and brushed his shoulders. Virgil had grown up, but that didn't mean he'd matured much. His coco colored eyes were still alive with play, mischief and childishness. Virgil's eyes were Richie's favorite part of him. While Virgil didn't show emotions like most people, unless the emotion was extreme, his eyes could tell you his life story and Richie was the only person who could read them in such a way.

Virgil moved to speak but another voice cut through, "Virgil." both turned to see a handsome young man standing at the end of the bridge. His eyes were a gorgeous, stormy blue and his hair was blacker then pitch. Richie felt jealousy rise in his chest, "Dakota needs Static. You need to hurry." Virgil nodded and bolted into the woods around the bridge. Both men heard the charge and saw Static zoom off to where he was needed. Richie glared at the past Robin.

"Hey, Dick, how's it going?" he tried to keep his tone even. Nightwing smirked and strode towards Richie with a clam façade that pissed Richie off even more.

Richard Grayson folded his arms and leaned towards Richie, "Who do you think your kidding?" Richie calculated the chances of him getting away with hitting the boy wonder, "Your only doing this out of guilt. You really don't care for him at all, do you?" Richie smirked and stared Richard in the eyes.

"What's his favorite color?" Nightwing gave Richie an odd look, "What movie does he cry at no matter how many times he's seen it? Who was his first crush? His first love? What color dress did he want his prom date to wear? Do you really know anything about Virgil? Or is it just Static your into?"

Dick rolled his eyes and brushed a fallen bang from Richie's eyes, "He's not Virgil anymore, Richard Osgood Foley. He's Static Shock. What more should I know to bang him?" it was Richie's turn to smirk.

"If you knew anything, you would know that Virgil won't have sex with anyone he's not committed too, or who's not committed to him. Second, the name is Richie, Richard is my grandfather. My name had been Richie Osgood Foley for three years, according to the legal paper work anyway." Dick backed away slightly, "Learn facts before you speak, you'd think Batman would have taught you that."

Richie moved to walk away when Dick spoke again, "Oracle and I both left Batman for a reason. He isn't our father, just a mentor. We became Nightwing and Oracle to escape his shadow. Only the League and civilians like you know that we were ever under his wing. Then again, your not really a civilian, are you? When are you going to tell him?"

Richie felt his insides freeze, felt his heart clench. Dick had caught him, he knew the secret, "Never. I don't use my powers, not unless I really need to. Even you should know that, Richard."

"Call me Dick, Richie. Rivals or not, we're still friends."

Richie shook his head, "No. We were never friends."

* * *

a/n: Richard Rivalry! Hehe. I've always wanted to make them, yah know, rivals for Virgil's heart. I think it's a fun twist. Virgil completely idolised Dick in those episodes with Batman and Robin, and his best friend is Richie so it makes for an interesting comparison. Thank you for reading. *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Here's the next chapter! This is dedicated to PIRATEofHOGWARTS for the stunning review. I was shocked to learn that someone liked this story so much. Please enjoy this chapter of It's Coming Around. *bow*

* * *

Virgil took himself around the city out of boredom. Hotstreak had been on the scene and seemed to handle Quake and Silverstream just fine. He'd still jumped in and helped out, but most of it was taken care of. Silverstream was harder to contain, but once she was caught, things fell into place. The speedster was quiet the looker; long black hair, hazel eyes and an hour glass that could kill, but she was a maniac. She wasn't smart like Gear had been, but her thoughts were faster and it took her only seconds to figure things out. She was a pain.

Hotstreak had finally lost his temper and melted the road. Silverstream had been less then happy about it, Hotstreak had been overly pleased. Virgil had found the whole thing funny and had retold the story to bed ridden Richie.

Richie.

A handsome blonde with eyes that shone like copper in sunlight with a sweet honey rim as the copper slowly spread around the pupil. Most saw blonde and thought blue, but Richie's eyes were only blue when sparks were flying and the light was hitting his eyes at just the right angle. Richie's eyes were brown, but not a dull brown, but one that made you switch from calling them chocolate, to amber, to a warm honey. Richie's eyes had been one thing that Virgil had been addicted to. His favorite time to see Richie's eyes was when they were foggy with exhaustion. Richie had spent the night and snuggled under Virgil's covers enough for Virgil to know that Richie's eyes were on permanent puppy dog pout when he was tired. They were innocent and affectionate. Why it had taken so long for them to get together Virgil didn't know.

"Static." Virgil glanced down into the park and noticed Richie sitting on a bench watching him with a grin. The hero dropped to the ground and smiled lightly at his friend. Richie watched his friend's body move as Virgil walked towards him, "What was it this time?"

Virgil collapsed on the bench and groaned, "One of the new Meta-breed. Calls herself Gravity." Richie raised an eyebrow, "She can change the pull of gravity. Make it stronger or weaker, ya know, the usual freakish powers that come with Bang Babies." Richie shifted nervously and smiled faintly.

"Not all that freakish, considering you work with a guy who runs faster then sound travels, a woman whose a female Superman, the man of steel himself and a Martian."

Virgil moved to retort, but stopped, "Okay, the smart guy thing is as annoying as ever, but your right." Richie gave his all knowing smirk and stood up. Virgil watched Richie carefully as the blonde stripped off his jacket and walked towards the swings. Virgil smirked and followed. As Richie slid into the swing and pushed off so that he moved back and forth. Virgil carefully moved behind Richie and pushed him gently. They had done this so many times as kids. Though with Virgil in uniform this was just plain weird.

Richie tipped back slightly and Virgil caught the chains stopping the swings movement. It was like movie scene from some high school romance. Virgil leaned down slightly and pressed a light kiss to Richie's lips. He could only pray that Richie would respond. The blonde smiled and pulled Virgil down so their lips could meet again. The kisses became sweeter and sweeter as the pecks continued.

* * *

Nightwing glared at the scene before him as Hotstreak watched coldly. Richard looked down at Hotstreak, "Is that what you wanted? He's just going to get hurt! When Virgil finds out… it'll break his heart." Hotstreak stood up and grabbed Richard by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you dare make this more difficult. You don't know a damned thing about Richie or Virgil. Even I know them better then you and I was their tormentor. Stay out of it. Got me, Grayson?" Richard smirked and glanced down at where Richie and Virgil were heatedly making-out.

"Don't you see that this won't amount to anything? Virgil will find out and never trust Richie again. Trust me."

A cold voice spoke, "You're a real dick. Leave them be." a girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail and her green eyes covered by red framed glasses leaned against the building with all the grace of a cat. She straitened her black mid-rift shirt and placed her hands on her hips, "You mess with Richie and I'll show you why I was once feared by all of Dakota. I wasn't named for the mother of demons for no reason." Hotstreak shuttered and smiled lightly at the younger Bang Baby. Richard rolled his eyes.

"You don't scare me, Amy Cross. Or do you prefer Lilith?"

The girl laughed and touched Hotstreak's arm, causing him to let Richard become reacquainted with the ground, "It doesn't matter what you call me. My name won't save you from your own fears. It's actually funny. You say your not afraid of me, but you won't look me in the eye." Richard tried to look into those green eyes but failed, "Fear is a small person, but she casts a large shadow. Apparition use to say that all the time. I never understood it till I noticed how people couldn't meet my gaze. She never had any power, did you know? She would just make people look me in the eye, that's how they would see their darkest fears and let me tell you, it wasn't hard." Richard scoffed and looked away.

Hotstreak took Amy's hand and lead her away, "Just leave them alone."

* * *

Richie collapsed onto his bed as Virgil climbed over him. Both were stripped to their pants and didn't really care to this point. Richie pulled Virgil into a deep kiss. Their hands moved over familiar, but strange terrain. The hero's hands brushed something very unfamiliar that made him brake the kiss and looked down. A scar ran down Richie's side from his bottom rib to his hip. Black eyes searched brown for some form of information. Richie tried to pull Virgil back in for a kiss but he pulled back and glared into brown eyes, "Virg… not tonight. I'll tell you but not tonight."

Virgil shifted so all of his weight was on his knees and lower leg, "Richie, you quit the hero shit that night. This didn't come from fighting villains, but it's not a clean cut. What happened?" Richie shifted and looked away.

"Can we just forget this and talk about it later?" Virgil sighed and put himself back over Richie.

"Just for tonight. Only for tonight." their lips met in a harsh kiss as their hands started to roam once again.

* * *

a/n: Oh my god... I just did a cliffhanger................. I should rot in hell, I really should. Oh well! Thank you for reading. *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: This is a short chapter. Starts where the last one stopped. Please enjoy. *bow*

* * *

Virgil pressed Richie against the mattress and almost moaned in delight at touching that body again. Richie perfect and lean body. Sure, Nightwing had a great body, but Richie's fit against him. They lined up and could easily be the perfect pieces to the others puzzle. Richie pulled Virgil into a deeper when the darker man pulled back. They moved at the same time for the button on Richie's slacks.

They both let out a breathless laugh before Richie moved his hand so Virgil could remove the slacks. Richie truly hated dressing up, but slacks were easier removed then jeans. The hero smirked as their bodies pressed closer and closer. Neither wanted the other more then a breath away, but they knew that for the next few parts, Virgil would be a few breaths away. Richie watched Virgil pull away the blue Static pants and his black boxers. Richie quickly removed his own boxers and reached out for his ex.

Ex… it was strange to call Virgil his ex. The dark skinned male was most everything to Richie. They'd been through way to much for Virgil to mean nothing to Richie. Virgil nipped lightly at Richie's collar bone causing the light male to gasp in pleasure. The collar bone, Richie's weak spot, he'd been with other guys in the two or three years they'd been apart, but not one had found that simple, accessible spot. Virgil smiled against Richie's skin and nipped again, lightly. Richie arched and cupped Virgil's jaw, begging for another kiss. Virgil moved up and kissed at Richie's jaw. His hand followed the soft, blonde happy-trail to Richie's cock and stroked the head with his thumb. Richie arched more and let out a loud, deep moan.

Both males were in pure rapture as Virgil continued to mark Richie with small love bites. Richie slid a leg up and tugged lightly and Virgil's dread locks. The African American groaned in distaste at Richie's interruption, "Fuck me?" it was softly spoken, but to Virgil it seemed like a scream. Virgil spread Richie's legs more and looked into the brown eyes of his blonde.

"Got anything? I'd prefer not to hurt you." Richie reached behind his head and tossed Virgil a small tube of lubricant. Virgil uncapped the tube and made sure his own erection was well lubricated before he pushed into Richie. Both groaned thought the reasons were different and yet much the same. Both had missed this feeling, the bliss of being so close and intimate with each other; the joining was pure pleasure for Virgil, but slightly painful for Richie. Both males couldn't help but not care about pain or bliss. This was a reconnection.

Virgil began his stead pace and Richie pulled him in for another deeper kiss. As their love making wore on, Richie wouldn't let Virgil's lips far from his. The connection was needed, and Virgil wasn't going to fight it. He was even desperate to be as close to Richie as he could be, and he knew Richie felt the same.

Virgil reached between their bodies and began to stroke Richie's cock. Richie gasped into the kiss and groaned happily. Virgil smirked against Richie's lips and squeezed the erection in his hand roughly. Richie arched back and Virgil matched his strokes to his thrusts. Each thrust making Richie lose sane thought piece by piece and driving him closer to the edge. Virgil was in the same boat. Richie's expressions were addictive and drove Virgil to his sexual high with just a glance.

As both came with the call of their lover's name it seemed ex became reacquainted.

* * *

Virgil woke up cold and groggy. He knew all the events of last night, so he hadn't been drunk, but what confused him was that his bed partner was gone. Virgil sat up and looked at the clock. His heart stopped. It was nine and he wasn't at the Watch Tower. Batman was going to skin him alive. Getting out of bed, Virgil found his boxers and pants and pulled them on. He walked briskly out of the bedroom and into the living room, trying to find his shirt and jacket. Richie sat on the couch with his laptop, a sketch pad and coffee. When he saw Virgil he smiled faintly.

"Batman told you that if you came to the Watch Tower in the next week he'd have Superman hug you. He means a real hug to, not that controlled pussy shit." Virgil stopped looking for his shirt and leaned on the back of the couch to look at Richie's laptop screen. It was alight with a formula that Virgil couldn't even begin to understand, but what he didn't understand was that Richie still drank the same coffee. A sweeter roast of Kona coffee and tasted as if it had been run through sugar, an orange grove and the purest of honey. Virgil could feel his mouth water. Richie held the coffee up and out to Virgil who snatched it up with a mild hunger. He loved Richie's coffee, though Richie often told him it was probably worse for him then regular coffee. Virgil sipped the sweet nectar as he moved to sit behind Richie.

The blonde closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table before moving one of Virgil's legs was between his own and they were laying in a comfortable snuggle. Virgil hording his coffee like a dragon hordes it's gold. Richie rolled his eyes and took a sip from the cup, "You are so addicted."

Virgil set the cup down and pulled Richie closer, "No. Addicted is me to you. I merely enjoy the coffee because it's the only thing on earth that tastes like you. Even then it's a poor replacement." Richie smiled and traced a scar on Virgil's chest, "Ivy is a bitch. She almost had all of Gothim under her control and it took a Hotstreak temper tantrum to destroy her plants. She got me with a poison dart."

"Are you okay?" Virgil took Richie's hand and kissed from the palm to wrist, "Virgil!" it was a moan of surprise and the hero loved it.

Virgil nipped the pulse and nuzzled the pale palm, "I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. I've become resistant to most everything." Virgil ran a finger gently down Richie's side and kissed the blonde's peach lips, "Your turn, Rich. I want the real story. No bull shit." Richie pulled away from Virgil and wrapped his arms around himself, like a child who got caught doing something wrong. He kept himself from looking at Virgil and rolled his lip between his teeth.

Looking at his lover, Richie sighed, "First… we have to go back to your first two months as Static. There were four people who worked together. An old man; a black, teen aged boy who could teleport; a Caucasian boy who could run almost as fast as Flash; and another boy who could use his mind to move objects by projecting a force field." Virgil blinked.

"What do Ragtag, Run and Jump have to do with that?" the scar was easily seen, but only because it was slightly darker then Richie's actual skin tone.

Richie smiled faintly, "Virg… I never lost those powers." Virgil froze, "I discovered… about a week after we got together that I could form weak shields. They weren't strong enough to do much of anything, but I could form them. I hadn't known that the power had stuck with me. Ragtag could give you powers, he could make them part of your DNA, just like the bang gas did. The powers he gave were… slow to the uptake. I had two powers fighting for dominance in my body. Intelligence got to form first, and the force fields grew slowly."

Virgil groaned and rubbed his eyes, "You have two powers? How does that work?" Richie shrugged and sighed.

"I figure it's only because of Ragtag. If I'd never have met him I wouldn't have these powers." Richie shifted and touched his side, "I was testing my powers one night. I was just trying to get a feel for them, a real feel for them. I forgot I was in gang territory and I forgot all my gear." Virgil grabbed Richie and pulled him close. Richie snuggled into the warm embrace, "Once they realized I was a Bang Baby… they wanted to kill me. One of the guys cut open my side and I… I just blew up. They were all dead in seconds." Virgil froze. Richie… his Richie had killed someone? No, that wasn't possible.

Virgil buried his face in Richie's blonde hair, "Rich… it was an accident. You just… lost control."

Richie pulled back and shook his head, "No… I've done it a few times. That was just the first time. I think there were three more times after the Bangers. I black out each time it happens. I don't really know… what happens."

* * *

a/n: Thank you for reading. *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I'm sorry this took forever. I'm doing a project in one of my classes that is taking up so much of my time I never got this posted! I'm sorry. So this is the seventh chapter, a free story to anyone who can tell me why the batgirl mentioned in this chapter became the oracle. I will only be giving the request to the person who first guesses it. Please enjoy. *bow*

* * *

Virgil clenched his teeth and kept his eyes closed. Richie bit his lip and turned away. The silence was killing the blonde, but he didn't get a chance to speak before Virgil started to laugh. Not those belly laughs that meant I don't believe you or the soft chuckles that meant it doesn't matter or even the giggles of amusement. It was a dead laugh, one that would make Batman's toes curl and his mind to see the Joker as a harmless villain. Richie looked at Virgil in fright, "God, that's irony for me."

"Virg?"

Virgil looked into deep brown eyes and shook his head, "I'm getting you back just to lose you again. Even the League is looking for you. Well, for the Mad Hatter killer anyway." Richie shifted uncomfortably, "Every one is trying to figure out who you are, why your killing, and how to stop you. There aren't any foot prints, hair samples, wounds or even blemishes. No one knows what to do."

Richie smiled faintly, "I'm Richie Foley, I don't mean to kill them, and there isn't really a way to stop me. As for the deaths, it's all pressure, they suffocate. There's so much pressure on their bodies that they can't breath or scream or anything. I don't know why. I don't have all the answers just yet." Virgil smiled as well and pulled the blond back to him, wanting Richie closer then ever.

Virgil shifted, "What ever happened to Ragtag, Run and Jump?" Richie laughed.

"Ragtag got the cure and went insane, he's at the Hatter Institute." Virgil flinched. Hatter Institute was like Arkum in Gothim. The memories are painful and the building was… scary. Instead of threatening with spankings and groundings, some parents would threaten a trip to Hatter Institute. Everyone knew the stories and myths, nothing good happened at Hatter, but good people left Hatter. The Bang Babies had been there, each and every one, and not a single one enjoyed the visit. Richie had been treated to vast amounts of Shock therapy, and Virgil had been kept drenched so he couldn't get a charge. The mayor finally shut down the project and freed Gear and Static, allowing them to continue protecting the city, "Run and Jump are at Hatter. They went insane when their powers really kicked in."

Virgil sighed and shifted slightly, "Saw that one coming, none of the Bang Babies are actually sane." the two sat in silence as Virgil finished his coffee and as Richie reached for his lap top and went back to work. The silence was fitting, it was their day, and this snuggling was the perfect way to spend it.

* * *

Nightwing paced his hotel room in annoyance. Virgil should have come back to him, Virgil shouldn't have felt anything for Foley! Virgil should have found him, stayed the night, learned what it really meant to have a lover and forgotten about Foley in every way, shape, and form. What was Foley anyway? A scrawny blonde with mud brown eyes, no body to speak of and a horrible secret.

That only brought up why the League was protecting his identity. Foley was of no real importance. A soft laugh came from the desk behind him, "Oracle, you always show when I don't need you."

A saucy red head with piercing blue eyes and an hourglass to kill for walked up next to him. She wore a sleek black dress with formal flats and a black choker, "Dick, I haven't seen you this worked up since Bruce brought Tim to us. You weren't happy with that, so what has the Boy Wonder so worked up?" she sat on the end of his bed with a sweet smile on her black lips. No one could ever truly escape Batman, or Bruce Wayne. Once you were a Bat-child, you were always a Bat-child. Babs was the best example of that.

"Richard Osgood Foley. I want everything you can find on him. From his birth certificate to now. Anything that has his name on it, I want it." Oracle smiled faintly and stood up, her blue eyes sparkling gently as she brushed a few hairs from his face like she'd done so often in their youth.

"Is this you jealous? You become so obsessed with the object of your newest flame's affections that you forget how to be kind? Your more like Bruce then anyone else. I thought Alfred saved you from that."

"I'm not jealous! I'm rightfully pissed!"

Barbara sighed and jotted something down on sticky note before sticking it in her purse. She stood and smiled sweetly at him, "Your just following revenge. Remember, it's a dish best served cold." her red hair swayed like a dancer's hips are her heels clicked on the floor, "What ever happened to Kori?"

Richard glanced at the retreating figure bordly before looking back at the city, "Her interests were more under the sea then I could give her. Not that it matters, Virgil is a sweeter catch."

Barbara nodded and left the room. When she closed the door, her eyes traveled to the sticky note in her hand, "What a poor, unfortunate soul."

* * *

a/n: I'm rather fond of Batman if no one can tell. The characters are some of my favorites. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, and please review. *bow*


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I had this chapter already written so I'm going to post it as well. I hope you all enoy it. *bow*

_

* * *

_

Richie yawned quietly and shifted carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping man in his lap. Halfway through_ I am Legend_ Virgil had passed out on Richie's shoulder and Richie had kept the movie going for his own amusement. He knew a few genetic strands that he could manipulate to create the effect in the movie. Not that he would, that would be to much of pain, but he could. Movies like this made him smile, laugh and think. Humans were easy to change, their bodies easy to evolve and they were so easy to save, if only he could truly save them all.

The movie was rolling to a close, and Virgil was sniffling. It was late in the afternoon, three o'clock, and Virgil had been out within moments of the moving starting. Richie laughed softly and traced Virgil's Adam's apple. The hero shift and kissed the side of Richie's hand, "Virg?"

Sweet, brown eyes looked up into Richie's and mocha lips curled into a smile, "You've got that annoying glint of thought in your eyes. So, tell me, Almighty One, what are you saving humanity from this time?" Richie laughed and stroked Virgil's cheek.

"Not saving them from, just contemplating how easy it would be." he pointed at the screen and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"If you turn us into that, I call the big, bad alpha and I want my bitch smart and blonde." Richie rolled his eyes and wrinkled his noise.

"I'm not sure that I would want that kind of life. Besides, those were cancer patients. To actually create that effect chemo would be needed." Virgil wrinkled his noise and pulled Richie closer to him, "Virgil?"

The hero smiled warmly and kissed Richie lightly, "Why is it… after that first night I can't-"

Richie pulled his lover into a deeper, harder kiss and played with collar of Virgil's shirt. When the kiss broke Richie smiled sweetly, "Cause this isn't about the sex, V. It's about our commitment. That night… that was pure emotion, it wasn't a surprise that it happened. Don't force it, Virgil. I'm not going to leave you just because you don't want sex. If it happens it will happen. I'm not a satyr." Richie nuzzled Virgil's jaw before nipping lightly. Virgil laughed and hummed lightly when Richie nipped at his throat. Richie jerked back and shook his head lightly, "That tickled."

"I'm sure it did." they shared soft, quick kisses that linger on their lips three kisses later. Virgil smiled into one of the kisses and Richie looked at him funny, "Your across the alley neighbor doesn't like us kissing. She keeps grabbing her cross and saying the Lords Prayer." Richie rolled his eyes and held up his middle finger as he turned to look at the woman. She glared at him and help up the cross. Richie laughed and slid away from Virgil to close the curtains. When he returned, Virgil looked curious.

"She hates me. Really, really hates me. It was Christmas two years ago and I set a nativity scene on fire because I over powered the lights… she thinks I'm the anti-Christ, I'm sure this just makes it worse." Virgil laughed and pulled Richie to straddle his lap.

"So, she's kinda like Mrs. Carmon from the Community Center?"

"Mrs. Carmon was a saint. Mrs. Heart is the whole KKK in one." Virgil flinched slightly. He's had a run in with a White Supremacist and it hadn't ended well. Richie smiled sadly and kissed Virgil's forehead, "You have to know that one stupid man doesn't account for everyone. He can be how he likes, but your mine and he can't change that. He never did." Virgil smiled weekly.

"Rich, I-"

_Beep… beep… beep._

Virgil kissed Richie quickly before getting up and grabbing his phone, "Static here."

"_Static, sorry to cut your vacation short, but your greatly needed. Now._"

Virgil looked at Richie, "Roger, Static out." Richie shifted slightly and played with the hem of his pants. Virgil sighed, "I have to go. I really have to."

"I know. Just… come back okay? I have something for you and… someone you really need to meet." Virgil grinned and pulled Richie into his arms, kissing him senseless. The blonde smiled and laughed slightly, "You better get going." Virgil changed quickly and left Richie with a quick kiss and a new set of memories to think about.

* * *

As Virgil walked into the Command Center of the Tower, his mind was slowly shifting to hero mode and away from Richie. Batman turned to look at him and the Flash voiced what everyone must have been thinking, "Junior got laid!" Hotstreak, now dressed as Phoenix, snorted and Nightwing huffed in irritation. Virgil waved off Flash as the man started asking about his last three days.

Phoenix shook his head and looped an arm around Static's neck. Phoenix's black fireman pants were tucked into his black fireman boots and his tight, red fireman shirt was tucked into his fireman pants. On the back of his shirt was a black Phoenix. In all honesty, he made a hot Fireman. The jacket was more for show, but it still looked amazing on him. Phoenix pulled Static from the crowd, "Don't forget that this is a war we have to win. For Earth's sake… for Richie's sake, for Teresa's sake and for Muse's sake." Static nodded and the Super Hero was back. The big bad Static Shock was ready to go.

* * *

Richie leaned against cool glass and sighed as green light shined into his eyes. The lab was quiet as the other scientists had projects of their own. Richie smiled at his project and stood back to observe it. A large, glass, sphere was filled to the brim with neon green liquid and dark blue rings. In the center of the sphere was a little boy with tan skin and dirty blond hair. His brown eyes would open now and then only to close and drift back to sleep. He stayed curled in the fetal position and never seemed to move, but Richie new the boy was alive from the sensors he had inside.

The boy's eyes were open now and he looked at Richie curiously, "Hey, Riley. Don't worry, I'll find a way to keep you in the open. I swear I will." the child, Riley, smiled and mouthed a word that made Richie shake in happiness.

"Daddy."

* * *

a/n: Anyone wanna guess who Riley's other parent is? Lol. I'm guessing it's pretty obvious. And I will admit I meant to introduce him earilier, but I failed at it and got caught up in Richie and Virgil being cute and together. I'm really bad about that. Thank you for reading, and please review. *bow*


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Right then. Here's our next chapter and the best one yet. Please enjoy. *bow*

* * *

Virgil limped over to Hotstreak, no, Phoenix and grabbed the five wielder by the arm to haul him to his feet. They looked at the creatures, now corpses, that littered the space ship. Batman and Nightwing were just a ways away, supporting each other as well. Flash was being held carefully by the Green Lantern and Diana was walking on her own, the ever proud princess that she was.

Virgil didn't really care about the dead bodies, he wanted to get his companions home and get himself back to his lover, but… how could he when they still had a shit tone of work to get done here. Looking towards Earth, Virgil sighed. _Just little longer, Richie. Just a little while longer._

* * *

Richie shifted in his bed and grabbed his phone. It was ringing loudly in his all to quite apartment, "Hello?"

"Richie, what's going on, man."

Richie groaned and silently cursed the man who had put Tech on the Earth, "What do you want, Tech?"

"Whoa, whoa! Chill, dude! I think I found the antigen you need to keep that baby of yours alive." Richie sat up.

"You better not be fucking with me."

"Chill, man! I think I found it. You'll have to tell me, cause I don't know what's missing from his body, but this looks like what you described to me." Richie looked at the clock.

"I'll be there in thirty. You better not be fucking with me."

"Dude, I don't play on that team. Dick ain't my preference." Richie rolled his eyes and slammed the phone down on the receiver. This could be what he needed, but if it wasn't, he didn't know what else to try but the bang gas. That was all he had left at this point.

* * *

Virgil looked over the ocean of Mirus, the planet they had just saved, and felt himself missing home. This planet was beautiful, splendid even, but it wasn't Earth. It didn't have the heat of a sunny day in Dakota or the cold of a clam winter. This planet wasn't like his home, but it was nice to visit.

A soft knock came to his door and Nightwing stepped in. Virgil smiled softly, "Hey, Dick." Richard smiled and came to rest on the window seat next to Virgil.

"You look cold."

"It's kinda cold in here, but I'm fine." Richard slid his arm around Virgil and pulled the other man closer. Virgil couldn't help but relax into the heat. It felt so good to be snuggled into someone he trusted. Virgil slid his arms around Richard's back, "It's lonely here. The people are all so quiet, distant, I don't the King and his Queens have been affectionate to each other. I don't really like it here." Richard smile and played with Virgil's hair.

"That's just how they are here. Earthlings are far more accustomed to being close and affectionate, these people are probably a little different behind closed doors. There are children here, so I'm assuming sex or some form of reproduction happens here." Virgil sighed and pulled Richard closer to his body. The blue eyed hero smiled softly, tipped Virgil's chin up and placed a warm kiss on the sweet and tender lips that parted softly in question.

Richard slid his tongue into Virgil's mouth and almost moaned in pleasure. The other male was perfectly warm, soft and docile. Richard almost couldn't get enough. Richard would have pillaged that mouth for longer, but he wanted to hear Virgil's response. He pulled away and looked into those brown chocolate pools, "Dick… I can't… Rich-"

"Is a liar. He should have called you, or came looking for, but he didn't. He didn't care."

Virgil pulled away, "He had a right to be angry! I should have told him about the stupid letter and what my plans were! He was my boyfriend, and we'd promised to be there for each other and help each other with our problems! I never told him! I wasn't open with him! He had every right to be mad!"

"He wasn't open with you about his suicidal thoughts, or that he'd found the letter. You didn't know until it was to late and he lost control of his emotions. If he'd loved you so much he would have said something. Doesn't that seem like the perfect excuse to brake up?" Richard was making perfect sense. Virgil bit his lip and pondered that idea for a moment before shaking his head.

Virgil spoke softly, "Richie doesn't tell when he's upset. I don't either. We're funny like that. We don't lie to each other, not after the Ragtag incident, and we weren't scared to be affectionate in public. It was all about us. We were doing what we needed to do to support each other. We've always been that way. Richie… he had a reason, and it was good one."

Richard blinked bordly, "And that reason was?"

Virgil looked up at Richard with a small smile, "He didn't want to keep me from my dream. He wanted me to take the opportunity he wasn't ready for. Of course he was mad, but he ended it so I wouldn't feel bad about leaving. He just didn't know that I wasn't sure I was going to take the opening. I was still pretty young." Richard nodded coldly and continued to hold Virgil until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Tech… you're a genius! That's it! Where did you find it?!" Richie looked beyond hopeful.

Tech laughed at his friend and pulled an Alva made jar from the sub-zero freezer next to him, "It's a bio-chemical in woman that help the babies live both in and out of the womb. I don't know how it does it, but I noticed that the walls of placenta were coated the same liquid as a newborn's organs for the first week of birth. It's a nutrition thing, helps their bodies accept food that hasn't been filtered like when they were in the womb. It's need or the baby will die of starvation."

Richie smiled, "How much? How much to I need to make him stable?"

"A tablespoon should do it. This jar would make well over one hundred bio-engineered children stable enough to live happily. I'll give you the whole stash of it. Keep it frozen and it'll last forever." Richie smiled and reached for his wallet. It had the business card that the league had given him. Tech grabbed Richie's wrist, "This isn't for the government, Rich. This is for you and Virgil. I owe you both, all of us in the Night Breed do. This stuff didn't cost me anything and I want to see it make you both as happy as Nightingale and I are. You deserve this, Richie."

Richie smiled and placed a light kiss on Tech's lips. It had been a long time since their relationship as lovers had fallen through, but the love was still there, different, but there. Tech smiled too, "Thank you. I really wouldn't be anywhere without you and Gale. This project took everything I had to accomplish. Thank you."

Tech laughed, "Dude, that's what we do. Conceder us your fairy god parents!" the two men laughed together.

* * *

Two months. Virgil had been gone two months and he was missing Richie like crazy. He only had one more Earth month left on this planet and then he could go home and keep Richie in bed for a week or two. He missed his lover and he wanted the man to stay in his arms until Virgil absolutely needed to let go. Just one more month.

Virgil growled. He wasn't even needed here, the Elders of the League were taking care of the negotiations and treaty and such. He had no purpose here at all. He laid on the bed he'd been given and watched as the ceiling above him changed colors, some of them he recognized, others he'd seen, and some were just a mystery. He had no idea that these colors really existed, but he didn't really care about the colors. His door opened and Richard entered again.

"You look happy."

"Two months, one day, four hours, twelve minuets and something seconds."

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"That's how long we've been here."

The Night Bird blinked, "You've been counting?"

Virgil nodded, "I miss Richie." Richard nodded and sat the bed next to the glaring Virgil, "And this ceiling makes me feel high." Richard tipped his head and laughed at the changing colors. It did give you the impression you were on something. Acid maybe.

"I don't think you can really blame the ceiling." Virgil snorted, "I really doubt the ceiling chose to change colors on it's own."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I'm guessing."

Virgil sat up and got really close to Richard, "Why are we here? Not one of us is allowed in the conference room. I want to go home."

The blue eyed male carefully removed Virgil's hands and smiled at him, "It's always been this way. We're the insurance policy. If we try anything, then you, Hotstreak, and I are killed. Simple as that." Virgil blinked, "Bruce never does anything wrong. We're fine."

Virgil sighed and fell back on the bed, "What if he does screw this up?" Richard was holding Virgil down to the bed before the African American hero could move.

"Then I guess I should tell you that I think I'm falling for you." Virgil stared at Richard in surprise.

"W-wha?"

"I'm falling in love with you."

Virgil flushed slightly, his normally dark cheeks turning slightly pink, "Oh."

Richard laughed softly, "Sorry. It just seemed like-"

"Is that why you were dissing Richie the other night?" Richard nodded. Virgil bit his lip and looked at the man on top of him. Richard Grayson was handsome, successful and definitely a catch by anyone's books. He'd been the Lost Pray back when his girlfriend was the other wordily beauty, Kori Anders; then he came back on the market, but he was the Most Eligible Bachelor. No one could catch his eye, and now Virgil had caught, not just his eye, his heart.

Virgil knew this wasn't something to shrug off and ignore, but Richie was his lover. It had always been about Richie. Always. Having a new person and new feelings in the bowel made this whole situation into a whole new one. This wasn't about High School crushes, or old wet dreams. Things were difference and love was involved now.

Virgil slid his hand into the long black hair and kissed his other admirer. The kiss was sweet and loving, but it was missing something, something he couldn't place. Richard smirked and deepened the kiss. Virgil felt himself growing hard and heard Richie's voice, "_It's not about the sex, it about the commitment._" That's right. The commitment. Virgil wanted to feel that bond with Richard, and he wanted it to form as soon as possible.

Richard smiled and undressed the both of them quickly. His hand sliding down to introduce itself to Virgil's manhood. The hard cock was thrust into his hand when the fingers traced the head lightly. Virgil whimpered softly as Richard became obsessed with teasing the sensitive organ. Blue eyes watched dark skinned hips thrust erotically as his thumb rubbed the tip of the throbbing erection.

He loved that Virgil was submitting to him, rolling over and letting him do as he pleased. He doubted that Richie had control over Virgil like this. The blond boy was a sorry excuse of a lover. He seemed like the man-whore push over type to Richard, and that meant that he was worthy of a true hero like Virgil. No one deserved to be with Virgil, no one except him, and he planned to make the electrified man see things his way. After all, Richie wasn't a good guy anymore, not after all those killings.

Virgil suddenly came with a moan and a hard thrust to Richard's hand. Richard licked some of the semen off his hand and grimaced. It was salty and slimy, not his favorite combination. He smeared the liquid on his fingers and traced a finger down Virgil's hardening shaft, over the taunt balls and between warm ass cheeks to a small puckered entrance. The first finger made Virgil scrunch his noise like a rabbit, the second made him wiggled and the third caused him to arch in a pleasing pain.

Richard smirked and forced Virgil to beg him for sex by testing out what he'd gathered from books and Raven's never ending knowledge. When he tapped Virgil's prostate the darker hero gasped and arched and screamed out in pleasure. Richard leaned down, "Scream my name and I'll give you what you want." Virgil's rational mind kicked in and he knew something wasn't right about this. Dick gave another tap to Virgil's prostate and the hero gave in.

"Richard!"

* * *

Richie looked at the notes he compiled and tapped the glass container in front of him. This green gel would give him a child, one he wanted. Richie may have been against kids when he was younger, but seeing Sharon's son and playing with him had broken that. He wanted a child, even if this one the only one and even if Virgil refused to stay with him. He wanted this kid and he had the funds to support it. He had a lot of money, and it was all to raise his child. Their child, his and Virgil's little boy, Riley.

"Hey, Foley." he turned to see one of his co-workers standing behind him, "Some lady is here saying she wants to talk to you. Told me to tell you that her name was Oracle." Richie felt his heart drop into his stomach. He knew who she was, but what could she want?

Richie stood up and straitened his jack. He grabbed the canister and slid it back into the sub-zero freezer next to his desk, "Thanks, Berks." the man shrugged and wondered off. Richie walked towards the conference room and hesitated outside it's door way. His heart was pounding in his chest. Richie knocked softly before opening the door.

Barbra sat in one of the meeting chairs reading files that Richie knew very well. They were his files, the ones he had on his powers, on Riley, on Static and on the Bang Babies. Her blue eyes looked at him coldly, "You know, I could have given all of this to Dick. Let him suck you dry and leave you a heart broken husk while he made away with Virgil's heart, but then I remembered why I became Batgirl all those years ago." Richie swallowed thickly, "I took on a mask and a name so that I could protect people and help those who needed it. I've read these files a million time, destroyed the hard drive I used to store them on, broke the printer I used to make solid copies and destroyed the computer I used to hack your files. Your computer, Backpack, and these are the only copied in existence. These can be easily destroyed."

Richie shifted, "Why do this for me?"

"You love him." Richie blinked, "You've done all of this for him. Made your powers manageable, created a way for men to have children with their homosexual partners, and made everything about being Static a hundred times safer. You love him unconditionally, thoroughly and happily. You don't care if he's with you or just a friend, you share in a secret that no other civilian can.

"I'm doing this because Richard is being cold and selfish. I have fake documents ready for him and I've got you marked as innocent. He won't find anything. I won't let him ruin your surprise." Richie smiled and leaned against the table.

"Give me a request and we'll see if I can grant it."

She raised her eyebrow, "I don't want any-"

"I'm doing this because I want to. Plus, Riley is ready whenever I am. I need a new project."

The woman smiled faintly and ducked her head, "You know what happened?"

"I do."

"Can you… can you make it so that these fake, skin tight, mechanical bones are no longer necessary?" Richie smiled and bowed lowly.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _It's Coming Around_. Thank you for reading. *bow*


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: This is the last Chapter in "It's Comeing Around", I am going to work on a sequal. So. If there are any ideas on how that should play out, feel free to leave a review or PM me your idea. Thank you for reading and waiting so long for this chapter. Writers block is a bitch. Please enjoy. *bow*

Virgil sighed in contentment. Richard had given him a good, hard fuck. Something about it had seemed different from when he and Richie had made love. It wasn't that he hadn't liked it, but something had made it slightly awkward when Richard had been inside him. His stress was relieved but that was about it. Virgil closed his eyes and nuzzled his pillow, he could hear Richard bathing and it made his chest hurt slightly.

Richie had always cuddled with him. Even if they had only messed around, they still cuddled.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep._

He grabbed his communicator. Flash looked at him with a smug smirk, "What is it?"

"_Get your ass up and your stuff packed! Your coming home!_" Virgil grinned and closed the communicator with a snap and let out a howl of happiness. Richard stepped from the bathroom and looked at the other male curiously.

"What's got you so chipper?"

Virgil grinned and slid from the bed, "We're going home."

**(Richie)**

A soft hand ran over Richie's shoulders. He shifted slightly, trying to pull himself from his black out. The soft hand ran through his hair and tickled his neck lightly. He shot up and shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling. A soft, smooth laugh calmed his beating heart, "You shouldn't do that to people, Babs." the red head shrugged and sat on his computer table with her legs crossed. He didn't mind that she was sitting there or that she wasn't completely covered. What annoyed him was that she was wrinkling his notes, "Your smearing two hours worth of work."

She pulled the notes out from under her and showed that they were still perfectly intact. Richie blinked, "Bats taught us to be lighter then air and how to leave no evidence."

Richie smiled at her, "So, you're in love with Bruce?" she flushed and looked away, "You know, he's never seemed like the settling down type."

Her smiled became nostalgic, "He isn't. Bruce… he won't settle for just one woman, no matter how much he loves her. He's always been that way and it never fails that he has a reason to leave you." she looked at Richie, "Virgil seems like the type to want a big family. Is that why you created Riley?" Richie looked at the child.

"No." Barbra blinked, confused, "I created Riley so that I could always have some of him with me. Riley is more apart of Virgil then he is of me. When Riley was conceived, when I first realized I was successful, I wanted so badly to use backpack to tell Virgil, but he didn't even know that I had been working on this." Barbra smiled and put her legs on either side of Richie.

"What were you going to tell him when he got older?"

"The truth. He's got my intelligence and Virgil's powers." the old Batgirl was in shock, "It's a genetic issue that I couldn't get rid of without destroying the embryo."

"How old is he?"

"Two… three roughly. He's got language skills and such, but he's not gonna be use to everything like every other three year old."

Barbra grinned, "What do you say we give Virgil a shock to his system? We'll get Riley all set up and-"

"It won't do you any good. He's on his way back." Barbra looked up and flushed. Richie turned to Batman and smiled faintly, "So this is your big project, huh? He's cute."

Richie chuckled, "He's got Virgil's ugly mug. There's nothing cute about him."

Batman smiled and touched the glass. Riley opened his eyes and smiled slightly. The bat jumped lightly, "He could feel me."

Richie nodded, "He can feel the vibrations of your fingers on the glass like a baby does when someone touches their mother's stomach. He can hear and see everything that's going on though most babies wouldn't see anything but shadows. I keep the lab as dark as possible so that he can develop appropriately, but the liquid shines on it's own."

Barbra looked at the green liquid, "What is that stuff?"

"It's like embryonic fluid, but it's got Bang Gas in it. He's growing in the same environment as all kids from Bang Babies will if their mother was a Banger. The color varies though. When Gale gave birth to Sparrow the fluid was pure white."

Batman looked at the glass again, "Would you need Bang Gas for just a regular child?"

Richie chuckled, "No. I would just need stabilizer and I have more then enough of that and I can make more."

"Stabilizer?"

"Helps the baby's body digest unfiltered food, process unfiltered air, and live essentially."

Barbra blinked, "That's gotta be hell to find."

"It's given to the baby from it's mother during birth. I don't know how, but I can use his umbilical cord to give it to him, but I have to birth him while I do that. Otherwise it'll kill him no matter the dosage."

Batman crossed his arms, "Seems like a big risk."

Richie smiled at the old crusader, "Aren't the best things in life worth the biggest risks?"

**(Virgil&Richie)**

Hotstreak sat with Virgil during their ride home while Dick sat talking with Flash. Hotstreak could feel a slight tension in Virgil, "You slept with him… didn't you?" Virgil shifted slightly and tried to focus on the book in his lap, "V, Did you sleep with Nightwing?"

Virgil nodded and waited for the yelling to begin. Hotstreak just shook his head and reached into his bag for his MP3. Virgil blinked, "Hotstreak?"

"I'm disappointed in you, V. I thought you were stronger then jackass's little seduction attempts. He only wants to be able to say that he's banged Static Shock. He doesn't care about you as Virgil." Hotstreak turned on his music and turned it up before Virgil could respond. Virgil listened for a moment before recognizing Riot by Three Days Grace. That was definitely a song just for Hotstreak.

Virgil watched as they made it to the command tower. His heart swelled, he was home. Home meant Richie, Richie meant peace, and peace meant normality. Well, as normal as his life could get.

When they docked, Richie was waiting for him. A woman with fiery red hair stood next to him. Hotstreak looked at her before whispering, "That's Oracle. She's a real spit fire, no man gets with her unless she drags them to bed first. I heard she really sets you on fire." Virgil rolled his eyes. Married or not, Hotstreak never failed to know how any woman was in bed. They stepped off the air craft and Virgil swept Richie up into his arms.

The woman chuckled lightly, "My, my. I thought the pictures were good looking. You look better in person, Handsome." Virgil smiled at her and shook her hand, "I'm Barbra. Nice to meet you Virgil Hawkins." She looked at Hotstreak and smirked at his wandering eyes, "Francis Allen Stone, AKA Hotstreak and Phoenix. Your just as handsome as rumor says."

Hotstreak smirked and leaned closer to her, "Your not to bad yourself, Honey."

Barbra smirked, "You've got a beautiful wife, Teresa Heart Stone, and a five year old daughter, Muse Teresa Stone." Hotstreak flushed and Barbra smiled, "The Oracle knows all, Hun. Even your cock size." she turned and left with Batman at her side. Richie shook his head at Hotstreak.

"She's just fucking with you. I told her your name, who Teresa was and that you two have a daughter."

Hotstreak shuttered, "I have a feeling she knew all that anyway."

Richie laughed and patted Hotstreak on the back, "Maybe she did, but that's just a theory. Hey, Virgil?" his lover looked at him, "When your done with your report and you get cleaned up, come to the labs? I've got something I want to show you." Virgil nodded and looked down at himself.

"I guess I could skip the clean-"

"NO!" Virgil was taken back. Richie blushed and looked down, "You have to be sterile or I can't let you in." Virgil nodded and pulled Richie close and kissed his forehead. Richie sniffed lightly and felt his heart break. Virgil smelt like warm coffee, must and a thunder storm, but he also smelt like the night sky, metal shrapnel and gel. He smelt like himself and like Nightwing. Richie wasn't sure if his heart was breaking or if rain had washed away the glue Virgil had been applying.

Virgil ran off to clean up and change while Hotstreak stepped towards him, "Judging by your expression, you know." Richie smiled and looked at the other hero.

"Why don't you get cleaned up then join us?"

Hotstreak nodded, "Are you going to-"

"It's a week away, but I promised to be there." Hotstreak nodded and walked away with a bored wave of his hand.

"Just remember that he loves trucks, but Sharon doesn't want another mind-operated device running around her house."

Richie pouted, "The space ship seemed like a good idea when he was four." Hotstreak just laughed as he continued on his way.

**(Virgil)**

Virgil groaned as the hot water slid over his back. He missed hot water and soap. Not that his captors didn't have hot water, but it was two hot for human skin. So they had to use cold water. Virgil hated cold water. Not to mention that Richie wouldn't give him that surprise if he wasn't sanitary.

Virgil opened his eyes and listened to the faint patter of water on tile. It was odd, usually he knew what Richie was going to give him by the look on Richie's face. If it was a CD he'd grin, a comic he'd try to keep a calm façade, a video game he'd smirk, and a new gear for Static was given his ever-so-annoying 'I know something you don't know' look. This time was different. This time Richie was smiling in that way that told Virgil 'I love you, and I'm sorry.' He was smiling at Virgil like the surprise was going to tear them apart forever.

Virgil couldn't remember washing his hair or his body, but he was stepping out of the shower and onto cold tile just as it hit Virgil that Richie was scared that he wouldn't like the surprise. Virgil wrapped a towel around his waist and shook his hair to get the water off. There was a quite knock and Virgil called for the person to come in.

The voice appeared by the door, "Come on, Sparky! Richie's getting really antsy about you see this surprise!" Virgil towel dried his hair, dried off his body and changed into the Static uniform that he'd set aside. This one was newer, but had an older design to it. The coat was all blue with blue pants a black shirt with the lightning symbol on it and his black boots. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Hotstreak in his old banger uniform.

"That brings back memories."

Francis smirked, "Want me to throw a fireball at you? That would really bring it back." Virgil shook his head and the two men left Virgil's rooms for the science labs. Virgil grew more and more nervous as they got closer to the destination, it was when they passed Richie's lab that Virgil got confused.

"Hey, where are we going?"

Francis didn't look back, "Richie's rooms." the tone had no emotion behind it. Virgil followed until they reached a hallway with four doors, each marked with a symbol. Virgil blinked at the symbols and tried to recall what they were for. Francis seemed to know what he was thinking, "They're for the Greek letters. Each scientist has one according to their rank on the Siren team. Richie is Alpha and has his own hallway."

Virgil followed Francis up a hidden staircase to a black door with a well known symbol on it. Virgil could make out a voice, a child's voice, that he didn't recognize, "… this is Artemis, she's my favorite hero because she's the only girl. And the one by your foot? No! The one in the dark green dress with the golden- Yeah! Her! That's Eris. She's a bad guy, but she can make your life into chaos if you eat her apple."

He heard a woman's voice respond, "Your toys are so cool. Where did you get them?"

The child giggled and spoke again, "Daddy makes them for me. He said that I should have toys that are as intellgacant as I am."

Then came the sweetest voice Virgil had heard yet, "Intelligent, Riley." the child giggled again and Francis opened the door. The people fell silent and the child, a small boy with strait, black, silk like hair turned around to show off eyes that were a warm honey. Those eyes lit up and the boy stood, he could have been older then three, and ran to Francis with open arms.

"Phoenix!" the boy, Riley, hugged Francis' leg and giggled happily.

Francis sighed, "I thought you were going to teach him 'Uncle Stone.'"

Richie, who sat on the couch with three dolls in one hand and one in the other shrugged, "He didn't like that name." Richie looked at Virgil and his eyes quickly shot to the floor, "Um… Why don't you take Riley to the garden… I need to talk with Virgil alone." Barbra stood from the floor and handed her four dolls to Richie. Batman handed his two over as well and escorted Barbra and the Francis carrying Riley from the room.

Virgil entered the room and the door slid shut. Virgil crossed his arms, "Cute kid."

Richie groaned and scratched the back of his neck, "He's perfect really. Doesn't scream or cry often, toughs out most bumps and bruises… I couldn't have asked for a better son." Virgil felt his jealousy flare.

"Whose the mom?"

Richie's head shot up, "Wh-?"

"Whose. The. Mom?" Virgil practically snarled at his lover.

"Virgil, I didn't-"

Virgil didn't bother to let him continue, "So, you missed me so much and you were so broken hearted that you slept with some bitch and knocked her up? Is that my punishment? Knowing that you and some slut had a kid and that your going to raise him with her instead of being with me? Is that it, Rich? Cause I think you should really just fuck me over entirely and marry the dumb cunt so that I can know that I'll really never have you!" Virgil was seeing red as Richie buried his face in his hands.

"Virgil. He's a science experiment. I spent the better part of our time apart working on a way for gays to have children that really belong to both parents. Riley was my first creation and stayed in the womb for three years while I tried to find the one thing he needed to live once he left the womb. Tech finally found it for me and I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you."

Virgil crossed his arms, "To tell me what? That you made some kid for you and some other scientist?" he was still angry and his words were breaking Richie apart.

"To tell you that Riley… he's our kid. I used a blood sample that I had from you and my own blood sample to create him. One past Bang Gas to four parts embryonic fluid and you get a kid created from the DNA of two Bang Babies." Virgil was in shock, "I really created him at first because I didn't think we'd ever talk, or see each other again and I wanted a small piece of you. Then we got back together and it became more so that I could show you that your dreams of a big family weren't impossible anymore."

Virgil stared at Richie in shock before gulping and walking towards his lover. He stopped before the blond man and though about Richie. The boy he'd grown up with was still there, his fear of rejection evident in everything Richie did. The boy that had told Virgil first about his sexuality was there, it was Richie's drive to make life easier for those with the same orientation. The boy Virgil had fallen in love with was sitting before as a man who had just given him the world.

A/n: Hmmmmmmmmm. Where should this go? Where should this go? This is kinda a cliffy, isn't it. Heheh. Thank you for reading "It's Coming Around", thank you mostly to my most avid readers and those who gave me hope of one day (tonight) finishing a story that I felt was part of my soul and had to be writen. Thank you. *bow*


End file.
